Because I Love You
by tiburito85
Summary: Short little one-shot about Teddy and Henry, because I love the two of them together :-  . A/U after 7X21.


_I wrote this because I love the idea of Teddy and Henry together! One-shot for now, but may turn into more chapters if I get enough reviews! Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>He looks at her with eyes full of sadness, and asks her politely,<em>

_"Can I please have a divorce?" he doesnt want to do this, but he feels like he has no choice. He does not want to be her obligation, someone to tie her down while she chases after her dreams. Besides, he thought bitterly, she chose him, not me. She looked at him for a moment before replying,_

_"Of course. You don't need me anymore, right?" there is a slight bitterness to her tone. He wants badly to say that he does need her, that he has grown to love her as more than a friend and he can't bear to be away from her, but instead he nods curtly and replies,_

_"Right."_

* * *

><p>She is at the airport, one arm linked with Andrew's as they tried to juggle their luggage though a tight crowd of people. She curses herself for thinking about him, wondering how he is doing now that he has gotten into the Chief's clinical trial. <em>Andrew, <em>she thinks to herself. _I'm with Andrew_. Her body may be present with Andrew, but her heart, she now realized, belonged with Henry. She froze, dropping her suitcase on her foot as the realization came crashing through her veins. She had always loved Henry. She was a fool to pretend otherwise. Tears sprang to her eyes when she pictured her life without him, in the company of a man she hardly knew and all alone in a strange country. She couldn't do it.

"Babe? You coming?" Andrew called, glancing over his shoulder to where she stood frozen on the spot. She shakes her head numbly, trying unsuccessfully to clear Henry from her mind. He walks back to her side and picks up the suitcase she dropped, extending his arm to re-link hers with his. Again, she finds herself shaking her head.

"Babe?" he asks, eyes full of concern.

"I can't do this," she managed to whisper.

"What?" Andrew asked, surprised. "Why not?"

"I...I love him." it was a relief to finally say the words out loud.

Andrew stared at her with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Who are you..." he starts to ask, but then quickly answers his own question. "Henry Burton-the guy I met yesterday?" she nodded.

"I knew he was more than just a friend, I could tell by the way you looked at him." Andrew ran a hand through his short black hair, feeling frustrated.

"He is more than a friend," she agreed. "He is my husband."

"What?" he asked, completely stunned.

"We got married strictly on a business relationship. He needed my health insurance to save his life, and I gladly gave it to him. But now..." she took a deep breath. "Now I love him, and I can't live without him, Andrew. I'm sorry."

_"Flight 136 now boarding for Germany. Flight 136 now boarding for Germany."_ Their flight was announced and he stared at her with a mixture of shock and anger written all over his face.

"So, I guess this is it then," he stated. "Are you sure about this?" she nods.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If you change your mind..."

"I won't." he sighs as he leans in to give her a final peck on the cheek.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." he picks up the suitcase and gives her a sad smile before he walks off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Relief washes over her as she watches him leave. With a final wave she turns and heads for the parking lot, breaking into a run as she reaches the exit. She can't stop the smile that spreads across her face as she yanks open the car door. She pulls down the visor and quickly adjusts her hair, wiping away the black smudges from the mascara that has run down her cheeks. <em>There will be time for that later,<em> she thinks to herself as she puts the car in drive. Right now she needs to get away from the airport as quickly as possible. She slams her foot down on the gas, not caring how many red lights she runs on the way. The whole time she is thinking of Henry and his reaction when she flings the door open to his apartment. He would be happy. He'd sweep her off her feet an carry her into the bedroom, where they'd make sweet passionate love for the rest of the night. She makes it there in record time and pounds on the door, praying that he will be home. The door opens a few minutes later and there he is, his handsome figure framed in the doorway.

"Teddy?" he asks in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" not exactly the welcome she expected. She paused for a moment, his reaction catching her off-guard.

"I couldn't go," she mumbles as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Why?" he breathed, completely stunned.

"Because I..." she glanced down at the floor. "I love you." she is afraid to look at him, suddenly terrified that he doesn't feel the same way. He lifts her face up gently, surprised by the tears that are streaming down the shorter woman's cheeks.

"You turned down Germany...because of me?" he asks. She nodded sheepishly. "Teddy...are you sure about this?"

"I am 110% sure about you." she stated firmly.

"Germany, though. That's a pretty big opportunity."

"Are you trying to ditch me?" she asks him playfully. He laughed.

"No. I'm just...surprised...don't get me wrong, I am delighted that you chose me over that Perkins looser...but what happens if you change your mind?"

"I am not going to change my mind." They stare at each other for a moment, before he grins and steps aside to allow his wife to come in. She enters his apartment and throws her arms around him, smiling slightly as the daydream she had earlier finally comes into play.

"I've missed you," he murmurs into her ear, showering her face in kisses.

"Me too."

"Shall we make up for lost time?"

"Absolutely." she giggles as he sweeps her off her feet, feeling secure in his strong arms as he carried her off to the bedroom for a night full of passion.

* * *

><p><em>SO, what do u think? One-shot for now, but like I said before I might add more depending on reviews, though prob not until I finish my other stories :-) <em>


End file.
